BUSTED
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: Sequel. Her 16st birthday didn't go exactly how she though it will go, but for Kaname is another story. They were having some intimate moments, till the others got looking for them – awkward moments happened between the people that dared to storm in Kaname's bedroom, happy moments? Awkward moments? Maybe all kind of moments, who knows? Only the story knows.
1. Chapter Two - BUSTED

**Title:** B.U.S.T.E.D  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** NC 17+ (M on FFnet)  
**Summary:** Sequel. Her 16st birthday didn't go exactly how she though it will go, but for Kaname is another story. They were having some intimate moments, till the others got looking for them – awkward moments happened between the people that dared to storm in Kaname's bedroom, happy moments? Awkward moments? Maybe all kind of moments, who knows? Only the story knows.  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight. **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Status:** Finished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** Bună ziua! I am now posting this story and tomorrow, (Wednesday) then I will go back to Japan. I had an fun time here in Romania – I visit the Bran Castle in Transylvania and now I will be in the mood for this and… I will start an story, (Later) It's of Hellsing. It's about the time with Vlad Tepes (Alucard) and Lady Victoria. (Seras Victoria) I will be an fun story to write and it plays in the time of… 1678 till~ ? That's not out yet. and now I am to posting this because I will return to Japan tomorrow and I want this sequel to be done! Enough of me talking up to this.

**Warning:**adult content. OOCness'

* * *

**B.U.S.T.E.D**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was past midnight, where the hell is yuuki!? Zero asked himself and continued pacing around the room. He looked up at the Chairman who was sitting silently in his chair, Zero growled at his relaxed posture. "Chairman! How the hell can you just sit there?! We need to find her now!" he barked at him.

"Zero-kun, calm down." Kaien tried to calm Zero down but it only loosened his temper more. "No, I won't fucking calm down if yuuki isn't ok!" Zero continued pacing around the room till he shot up and walked toward the door, the chairman looked curious at him. "What are going to do now Zero-kun?" he asked calmly, Zero turned towards Kaien and hissed slightly. "I am going to Kuran, I think he knows where she is." Before Kaien could speak up he was gone. He sighed before turning around in his chair to look outside.

I stamped down the hall going right to the door and walking directly to the Moon Dorms. I growled in disgust at going to that building, 'I just hope that Yuuki is ok.' Zero calmed at that though and walked a little relaxed towards the Moon Dorms not waiting by the bridge.

I was sitting on Kaname, he was lying beneath me with his hands on my hips – panting and growling. I smirked slightly when he jerked his hips forwards to get some friction. I slowly slid up and then down getting an low growl from Kaname, I clenched my stomach muscle on purpose, hearing an deep grunt from the man beneath me. My smirk grew wider at his reaction and I bounced again and again with slightly clenching my stomach muscle.

Why did I put myself in this torture!? I couldn't believe that she could do something like this, I was much power fuller then Yuuki but she was still sitting on me purposely starting an slow pace, if she goes on like this I will be over the edge in seconds. I grunted an million time already this evening/night. I looked at Yuuki, she was smirking and had her eyes closed, her body covered in sweat. I think my body was covered in sweat to on this moment but I didn't care on this moment, she was still torturing me!

I could feel it, everything of his body melting against mine. It felt wonderful to have him in me, but I hoped this will last forever, it just felt so good. I heard him growl before he hissed out, "Ahh..Yuuki, please f-faster." I smirked knowing that I won the battle this time. I speeded up a little and then looked down at him – his eyes where glowing blood-red and his fangs where over his lips. I was curious at what would make them so long, I was just going to ask it. "Kanam~ah…" it was hard to ask him that question what all that pleasure and his jerking hips to make me go even faster. "Wha~ah! M-makes your… f-fangs go s-s-so lon~ahh!" I panted when his hips where moving on an incredible speed and I couldn't keep up with that.

I growled when she finally let me have my pleasure, I licked my lips an hissed slightly when she wouldn't budge to move or let me turn her around. I jerked my hips upwards, looking for release. I tried to listen to the question that she was about to ask, what I didn't get what for question it was. 'She wants to know _that_?' my ears turned slightly red at the question.

I looked again at Kaname waiting for my answer, but it never came. I glanced at his face and noticed the point of his ears where slightly red, 'Ehh? He's embarrassed?' I grinned slightly and slowly stopped, I heard him growl and tried to give some friction again. I stopped his hips from moving when I moved my hands from his stomach to his abs and upwards to his neck, further to his ears that where slightly red.

I was getting frustrated at her sudden stopping. I needed that release so bad, it really did hurt and definitely with her warm, wet walls around me. I stopped momentarily as her hands moved upwards, I moaned slightly.

I felt on his ears and moaned slightly when I could feel the warmth coming of it, I bend down and lightly nibbled on his ear lobe. I whispered sensually in his ear, "Tell me, tell me how those fangs of yours become so long." I sucked again a little harder, I suddenly felt really bold and wanted to always stay bold in these moments. After some moments I tried it another time only then in an demand.

I heard her demand me and smirked slightly. 'she will be perfect ones I turn her.' I growled again when she but slightly on my neck – not drawing blood. I sighed after some seconds before answering in an low voice.

I heard Kaname sigh and grinned, again I win. I listened to Kaname telling me the reason, "It's because you give me pleasure." I grinned, "Eh? What, I didn't hear you good?" my grin turned into an deviously one.

I couldn't believe that she could be the devil like this! First she tortures me then she teases me and then she is bold and gives me an demand, and now she is asking if I would repeat myself! She's really the devil here. And she says that she isn't an vampire.

I waited for an few second before his mouth finally moved, still I couldn't hear him good.

I whispered really low. I then shouted it out when she suddenly moved and even let me have her deeper, "Yuuki!" I groaned hungry, grabbing her hips and moving her up and down at an fast speed. "Ahh! Yuuki, c-come with me!" I growled and fastened my speed, grabbing her hips even tighter. It was finally time for me to let my seed enter her fully.

I moaned loudly when Kaname fastened his speed, I couldn't contain it and cummed hard. I waited for an second and fell on his chest, but the weird thing was I didn't feel anything enter me. I looked up at Kaname and he was looking at the door, hissing at something. I turned my head to the side and 'eeped' I buried my red face into Kaname's chest and grabbed the sheets covering my body – and his. I lowly whispered the name, "Zero."

I was banged on the door and then an yawing Hanabusa stood there, I growled and let myself in. "What do you think you're doing!?" he yelled from downstairs, I was already on the stairs and turned around with an murderously glare. "None of your business." I walked further up the stairs and turned the corner that I knew would lead to the Dorm President's Room. I walked further till I came by his bedroom door, I quietly listened and heard small noises. I grunted and gasped when I heard an women's voice. 'he better not betray Yuuki and break her hearth, even if I don't like Kuran I don't want to see her hearth be broken.' I decided to come into the room and disturb the little scene.

I was some movements away from my edge and I fastened my speed. When I felt her walls squeeze me I grunted loudly and thrust harder into Yuuki. It felt amazing. I jerked my head sideways when I heard the my bedroom doors burst open. I growled at the image of Silver hair and Lilac eyes. I felt her walls milk me but I was frozen and hissing at Kiryuu.

I burst into the room and my eyes widened at the image before me. Yuuki was sitting on Kuran and moaning loudly, I felt slightly disgusted that it needed to be Kuran that was under her. I hissed when she screamed loudly and I froze. I could smell her, it smelled amazing. I just wanted now to taste her. It looked to be slow-motion when she fell on his chest panting and still moaning slightly, it was kind of an good sight. I stood frozen for some more second before yuuki looked up at Kuran and followed his gaze that was directed at me. She flushed deep red and buried her face into Kuran's chest. Yuuki grabbed the sheets and let them slide over her body – covering her and him.

I was so embarrassed at this moment, Zero saw everything. I didn't want Zero to ever saw me like this – sweaty, needy and an moaning mesh. I grabbed at Kaname chest and buried me further into him, I sighed silently and looked to the other side – avoiding any eye contact.

After some moments Kaname finally spoke up, "Kiryuu, you know that it is forbidden to burst into my bedroom like that." I heard Kaname growl at him and I also heard Zero scoff. "as if I would care." I could just hear the smirk that was on his lips. "Now tell me, why did you disturb me?" Kaname was slightly calm now but I could still hear and feel that he was mad and had an sexual frustration now. I grinned slightly before shifting and letting him slip out of me. My hand crawled down his chest to his abdomen and then to his still hard-on. I was kind of relieved now that the sheets where over me and that I could hide my smirk in his chest.

My breath hitched when I felt her hands crawl down and grab me – tightly, a little to. But it still felt really good, she pumped her hand on me and I tried to gain control of my expression and not to moan, groan or grunt.

I looked at Yuuki for an moment before looking back at Kuran. "I came here because I was looking for Yuuki, and wanted to see if she was alright." I half hissed and then looked again at Yuuki who was still not looking at me, I sighed. "and when I came here I heard moaning of an _girl_ and though you was betraying yuuki…so I wanted to stop you before you could break her hearth." I grumbled the last part and looking down at my feet not wanting eye contact.

'That it? That is why I didn't get my release.' I was now furious and it didn't really help that she was pumping me faster and faster. I was slightly panting and my ears where now again flushed red.

I heard Zero's reason and smiled a little before it turned into an scowl. Now I didn't want to see him ever again, I just wanted him to go away. I pumped Kaname a little faster and heard him hiss.

"Seiren." I called quietly, it took her few seconds to appear and I knew she was sitting in her room. "escort Kiryuu." I whispered and she bowed and nodded. Seiren walked towards Kiryuu and looked at him with an blank expression and nodded towards the still open door, first he didn't move an inch but after some second he finally moved. I sighed relieved when he was finally away and I could feel Seiren's presence returning to her room again. I looked at Yuuki but didn't saw an head, I shot upwards with an shout when I suddenly felt something warm on me. I grabbed the sheets and tore it of me and looked at Yuuki's head. I moaned and grabbed her hair.

I moaned when I felt Kaname grab my hair and jerk me upwards then shove me downwards again, I nearly chocked when I felt him go deep in my throat. After some time when I felt him go deeper and faster. It was an wonderful feeling and it didn't feel uncomfortable anymore, I continued deep throating him and moaned when I felt something salty. I gulped as much as I could down.

I lay on the my bed panting and laying weak. I looked again down to Yuuki who was sitting there and licking her lips. Her mouth was amazing, she did an wonderful job. "Yuuki…'' I whispered and grabbed her chin, kissing her deeply but passionately. I planted kissed down to her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe, "Let's take an shower shall we?" yuuki rolled of me and scrambled to the corner of my bed.

'Nani?! I can't go for another round.' I whispered to myself in my head and sighed. "Kaname…I can't go for another round, I'm tired." I whispered again and slowly my eyes drifted close. I heard Kaname sighed before I felt sheets been thrown over me and I sighed contently. "Hmm..." I felt arms encircle me and I rested my head under Kaname's chin. I whispered something into the thin air before I fell asleep, "Arigatö, for taking my virginity…" I fell asleep.

I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead, I was happy that I was the one to make her like this. I only needed to talk tomorrow to her over my claim on her and what she will be with me. One point is; she is not going to be an Guardian anymore and she will be staying in the Night Class. I yawned and closed my eyes and fell asleep with Yuuki safe in my arms.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

Write me if you Liked. Comments are much adored and appreciated.

**Comments: **This may not be the end of this story, maybe I will make it an more chapter story. it's all to you, I like it when I get reviews and when the people tell me to continue! Let me see what you all think of this Sequel.


	2. Chapter Two - Somewhere what?

**Title:** B.U.S.T.E.D  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** NC 17+ (M on FFnet)  
**Summary:** Sequel. Her 16st birthday didn't go exactly how she though it will go, but for Kaname is another story. They were having some intimate moments, till the others got looking for them – awkward moments happened between the people that dared to storm in Kaname's bedroom, happy moments? Awkward moments? Maybe all kind of moments, who knows? Only the story knows.  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight. **Chapters:** 2/?  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** I am now working on _Live of an Concubine_ and I am editing it slightly because I was in an stress mood today and I needed to make something awkward/funny. I saw in reviews for this story of the Sequel and I was happy that you liked it, I first really though 'Yeah.. it will have 2 reviewers but no! already 8 for such an short 'not anymore one-shot' so I thought I could do more chapters. How many I will make is unbeknown, I don't know if I make 2 or 4 or whatever. I just hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**B.U.S.T.E.D**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It all happened 2 months ago, it was one of the days in my whole life already that I loved. It was the day that, Kuran Kaname took my virginity and said he loved me for eternity. First I was so shocked but then when it all happened I told him the same, I told him I was happy about that and that I loved him since I first met him. Kaname then looked so happy and the next day, woah.. I could just tell you now – that much better.

_2 months ago._

I grumbled when I was awakened by loud rustles from nearby, I grumbled again when it didn't want to stop. I let my hands wander and only found something soft, I threw it in the direction of were the noises was coming. I waited an moment and then heard chuckling no more laughing. I peaked open an eye and turned around to face Kuran Kaname with an amused expression clearly written over his face, I grumbled again before yawning and closing my eyes ones again. I shot up instantly when I realized who was standing there and were I was. I stumbled out of the bed covers falling of my body, "Kaname." I only spook only to get glowing red eyes and an purr. I looked down at my body and blushed slightly, still kind of embarrassed but not that much after what happened yesterday.

Kaname walked over to me whispering in my ear. "You tempt me too much, yuuki." I stood there frozen for an second before I let out an squeal when I felt something knead my bottom, I giggled and I found myself on the bed again with Kaname hovering over me.

'Yuuki, you really tempt me too much.' I though and licked and sucked her neck slightly and nibbled at her ear lobe, Letting my hands wander down her body. I heard her giggle slightly and I grinned, 'heh.. that's not the sound that I want.' I bit down harder and got an deep moan, I smirked and proceeded to nick and lick the skin even more. I bit down onto her neck – without my fangs and made and hickey, marking her as my property.

I was already breathing faster and moaning already. I couldn't believe it that he could turn me on so fast, it was just unbelievable. I whined when he stopped, I looked at Kaname and he was smirking that smirk that was so devilish. "Kaname.." I whined again when he stood up, buttoning his shirt up further till the last three buttons were loose. "Sorry yuuki, but I said we will talk today about what you are to me and what my _claim _is." I smiled slightly before standing up, walking around the room looking for my clothes that Kaname threw away into his room somewhere.

I turned towards Kaname when I could feel eyes burning into my back with lust. I smirked when I saw him sitting in his chair enjoying the show I was giving him, I spoke up after some moments of again walking around the room looking for my lost clothes. "Kaname.. where are my clothes?" he only smirked before standing up and walking towards his wardrobe. He took out an black dress shirt I assumed was his, he gave it to me and took his position again in his chair.

I looked at the chair and my jaw dropped, 'he expects me to wear _this_.' I thought, 'no way in hell, I wear this downstairs to.' I dropped on the bed that was standing behind me. "Kaname.. I am not going to wear this, it's too short in length and I don't have my panties!" I was embarrassed that he wanted me to wear that. His shirt that felt like silk. I heard laughing behind me before I heard shifting from his chair, I looked up and he was about to walk out of the door. "where are you going?" I was curious, he just looked at me and turned the knob of the door, not before saying. "I am going to Rima, I will ask if she has something for you." Then he was gone, I felt slightly embarrassed but I felt more lonely now.

I walked towards the left wing were all the girls dorm were and knocked on Rima's door. She opened the door with tired eyes and still in her night gown, when she saw me she stood up and faced me with not anymore tired eyes. She nodded towards me and stepped out of the door, I followed her in the room and she walked towards her wardrobe. I saw her picking up some boxes that were unopened, she gave the boxes to and nodded again before bowing and walking away back to her bed again. I turned around smiling slightly before walking again back to my dorm.

I heard the door open and I looked up, seeing Kaname with an few unopened boxes. "Uhm.. Kaname what is that?" I was curious, Kaname said he would ask for clothes not boxes. He opened one of the boxes and in that box were all kind of lingerie. I blushed scarlet when Kaname picked up and set of lingerie that was blood red, I mumbled something akin to. 'pervert' and got an hearty laugh. I picked up the lingerie and slipped it slowly on my body, clapping the bra on the front in place and pushing my breasts good in the cups. I could feel Kaname's eyes on me and I tried to ignore it. I slipped the panties up my legs but was halfway stopped by soft hands, I leaned against an chest – not covered anymore. "Kaname.. let me dress." He growled and let his hands wander to my bra. "Why?" he nuzzled my neck and bit gentle, "Because I need to dress." He growled again but he didn't stop his process of wandering hands. "I don't want you to dress, I want your screaming beneath me." I blushed scarlet again and moaned when he groped my left breast. "K-kaname, not n-now.. t-toni~ah!" I shrieked when he bit me a little harder and massaged my nipple through the bra, I heard him growl before stopping. "Fine." And he was back to the boxes.

I buttoned my shirt back up walked back to the boxes. I purred when I saw something I liked. 'Hm.. I need to thank Rima for these clothes.' I picked up the red shirt and the black skirt with some stockings, I handed it to Yuuki and she eyed me with curiosity. "You have something with red and black, Kaname." I only smirked at her and walked away, sitting on my chair while she dressed.

I took the clothes that Kaname gave me an gulped, these clothes were cool but they were kind of.. uhmm, how do you say that, vampiric. I thought about it an moment how Aidou-sempai will react, 'I think he will drool.' I laughed quietly at my own remark and proceeded with the stocking and then the black skirt with above it an red up-buttoned shirt. I searched for shoes and found little ballet shoes that were also red, 'Vampires, with the color red.' I put on the shoes and walked over to the mirror.

I screamed in horror when I saw my hair. It was long! "Kaname!" I screamed and he stood in an second by me. "What is it yuuki?!" he asked in an deep dangerous low voice. I pointed to my hair and he sighed. "Is that everything?" my eyes widened at him and I was about to say what the real problem was before there came an knock.

I heard her scream and stood before her in an second, she pointed towards her hair and I sighed, 'That's not good.' I walked away and heard and knock on my office door. I walked towards my office door and opened it to find half the night class. I growled and looked at them, "What is it?" they all looked shocked and rushed into my office looking around. "We heard an scream so we came here looking if you were alright Kaname-sama." Aidou said, I sat on my desk and folded my arms over my chest. "I am okay you can see, now please go." I gestured towards the exit door but no one moved. I heard the other door creak open and Yuuki walked out, I looked at her when she froze. "Uhmm.. Kaname." she felt nervous I could tell.

I came through the door looking at my feet kind of embarrassed at my outfit. I looked back up and froze, there in the office stood half of the night class. I felt my cheeks burn red and I looked down at the floor again. 'why do they all need to be here?' I felt the stares from the night class and looked up for an second before looking down again at the floor.

"Kaname-sama! what is an human doing here?!" I growled low and my eyes flashed red for saying it like that. "She has an name, Aidou." He gulped before walking slowly away into the crowd. "Yes Kaname-sama, Gomen." I pointed with my finger to Yuuki and she walked towards me with nervousness in her eyes. I swept her in my arms and I heard gasps in the room, "yesterday was Yuuki's birthday as most of you know." They all nodded and I continued to explain myself. "I took claim on her." they all gasped loudly and I smirked while my eyes turned red, "If someone _dares _to harm her in any way the punishment will be lethal to some of you." They all gulped before nodding, they all bowed till their knees and I grinned slightly.

I watched in amazement when they all bowed till their knees saying, 'Lady Yuuki.' Then standing up again before bowing slightly with their head an walking out of the room. I looked at Kaname who was smiling down at me. "Kaname?" I was confused at what this all meant. He pointed towards the Victorians Love Seat, I walked towards it an sat down at it whit Kaname following short after and placing me on his lap while he draped an arm over my waist. "I will explain Yuuki." I waited for him to explain but nothing happened, I turned around in his lap and faced him with full curiosity I listened when he began speaking.

"I said that I wanted to talk about the claim I had over you now, right?" Yuuki nodded and he continued, "I meant by dead that you will become my lover and you will be staying her in the Night Class and you are not anymore an Guardian." Yuuki gasped but still listened. "Why I did this is because I love you very much and you are really the only reason why I still life." Yuuki smiled and Kaname smiled back at her. "and you think the same about me and that's why I wanted to do this." Kaname kissed Yuuki deeply. He stopped kissing her and asked, "Do you accept, yuuki?" yuuki kissed him another time before nodding, "Of course, Kaname."

Kaname smiled his rare smile at yuuki and kissed her again. "I am happy, now talking about what I all get with the _claim_." Yuuki blushed before nodding, "Y-yes?" she stuttered and Kaname smirked. He let his hands wander to all the sensitive places and asked the same question, "Is this mine?" by every question he got the answer, "Yes." Form yuuki, more an moan but it's an answer.

"Let's continue this somewhere more comfortable."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Write me if you Liked. Reviews are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** Hope you liked this, tell me what you think and if I still should continue this. in the next chapter there is smutty stuff so beware! I will see you next time, I hope tomorrow but I don't think so. I am busy with working and my work in an hotel life.

Hugs

Xx Shisha.


	3. Chapter Three - Changes?

**Title:** B.U.S.T.E.D  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** NC 17+ (M on FFnet)  
**Summary:** Sequel. Her 16st birthday didn't go exactly how she though it will go, but for Kaname is another story. They were having some intimate moments, till the others got looking for them – awkward moments happened between the people that dared to storm in Kaname's bedroom, happy moments? Awkward moments? Maybe all kind of moments & This began as an birthday but bloomed out to an romance, an bloody romance.  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight. **Chapters:** 3/?  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** Kon'nichiwa, it's hard for me to update because of my work and the time difference it huge in some countries, we in Japan walk forward 9 hours so it's hard to PM me too, I always see it in the early morning or on 2:00 midnight. so it's kind of hard, but I always stay up till and hour or 3. And I can write now long because I don't need to work this whole week, because.. I am sick –grumble, grumble- I hate being sick, one: because I don't get my money! Two: I just like my work. Well, then I hope you enjoy this chapter.. beware Smut.

* * *

**B.U.S.T.E.D**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"_Let's continue this somewhere more comfortable."_

Kaname smirked and walked with Yuuki towards the bed again, throwing her on the bed none to gently. Yuuki gasped at this and fake crowed away in fear, "No, yuuki don't run away." He purred and walked towards the end were yuuki was cowering in 'fear' of Kaname. yuuki squealed when he suddenly was above her. "Kaname!" she exclaimed in surprise to see him suddenly above her. she looked him in the eye and saw the reddish color swirling into his eyes till it came full, eyes blood red. Yuuki smiled before lightly kissing him, "Kaname." he growled at her and smashed his lips on her own in an passionate kiss. "Yuuki." He purred at her and smiled his rare smile, yuuki smiled back her bright smile.

I wrapped my legs around Kaname's waist and let my hands wander into his hair, I smiled at him and kissed him again. Kaname kissed back me and slowly let his hands slide down my naked body, I moaned slightly at his cold hands on my warm skin. I could feel his hands wandering to my breasts and closed my eyes out of pleasure, "Kaname.." I whined, he was teasing me and it was not funny.

I looked at my lovely prey sprawled under me in all her naked glory, I heard her whine and an smirk was slowly forming on my face. I could be my own mischievous self with her. I played with her breasts a little then proceeded to let my hands wander downwards, feeling her up and down with my index finger. I smirked when I could feel how wet she already was for me, only me. "Yuuki." I purred at her.

Yuuki moaned when she felt his index finger sliding slowly into her, she moaned louder when he began moving it. "Kaname!" Kaname smirked and proceeded to lick her nipples and suck at them, moving his index finger at the same time, adding another one every minute, even if he didn't know if it was an minute.

I felt so full now, I could feel four fingers of Kaname into me, pumping a fast rhythm. I could hear Kaname purr and bit slightly on my right nipple, I moaned. "Kaname…" I felt something coming and moaned louder when he fastened his rhythm, I felt it. I grabbed Kaname's hand, desperate for something to hold onto and not the torn sheets that were lying on the ground. I helped Kaname fasten the speed and moaned even louder. I felt it, it was about to burst when if felt warm lips on my own, kissing me passionately. My scream of pleasure was muffled through the kiss.

I kissed Yuuki to muffle the scream she was about to throw into the air. I felt her spongy walls contract around my fingers and growled at the tightness, imagine what it would feel like to be in her now, Hmm.. it would feel amazing. I smirked and retracted my fingers out of her and heard her whine slightly. I bent down and kissed her on the lips traveling to her jaw, biting slightly and down her neck, upwards again to her ear. "It's not over yet dear." I purred in her ear and unbuttoned my black slacks that I still had on. I zipped the zipper down and kicked my black pants out. I grabbed Yuuki's hands and brought them down.

Kaname brought Yuuki's hands down to his underwear and let her hands wander and massaging his erection. Kaname moaned loudly and pulled his underwear down letting himself free.

I moaned when I felt the cool air hit me and growled when she wrapped her fragile hands around me and pumped slowly making me only harder, I grunted when I felt myself come so fast that I needed to slap her hands away before I came. I heard her whine again and silenced her with spreading her legs and thrust into her in one swift motion, throwing my head back and grunted. My fangs extended and I bit my lip to quiet myself, what failed miserably. "Yuuki, Hmm.. your so—" I grunted again fastening my speed.

I moaned loudly and grabbed Kaname's neck, holding onto it painfully for him. You could hear the bed crack at the speed they were 'dancing'. I moaned louder when I felt myself coming closer and closer. I panted and whispered, "Kaname.. I-I'm—" I could hear Kaname grunt before he grabbed my hips and gripped then so tight I knew tomorrow there would be bruises. My eyes closed when he even got faster and harder, it felt incredible.

I fastened to my vampiric speed and grabbed her hips even tighter that I knew tomorrow would be bruised. I felt kind of guilty to use her like this but I just couldn't help myself on this moment. "Ahh.. Yuuki!" I felt her spongy walls tighten around me and threw my head back slowly stilling when I came.

I chocked in my cry of pleasure when I felt it, it just felt so amazing. I cried silently at the pleasure I got and smiled slightly. I opened my eyes and looked at Kaname, who was still looking at the ceiling with stars in his eyes, I giggled at the sight. Kaname looked down at me and smirked, I smiled back at him before closing my eyes and yawning. I opened my eyes again when I felt something shift and moaned quietly. "Kaname?" I saw him picking up the clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket, he also buttoned up his shirt again with his usually slacks. I frowned, "Kaname?" he looked away from his shirt that he was buttoning up and smiled at me before walking towards me. "I need to go to the Chairman." I looked up at him and stood up from the bed where I was lying, failing miserably – falling flat on the ground.

I could hear chuckles that turned out in laughing behind me, I looked sideways and pouted. "Kaname…" I whined, "Help me." He laughed and took my hand, letting me stand up with jelly legs. I glared at Kaname who was smirking, "This. Is. Your. Fault." He chuckled again at me and set me on the bed, kneeling in front of me. I glared at him and he smiled playfully, "Shall I dress the _princess?_" I glared again and nodded.

Kaname stood up and walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed some clothes that I didn't see in the boxes. He walked back to me and rolled me out on the bed, I blushed slightly as he hovered over me. He smiled at me before widening my legs, I blushed more and closed my eyes. I felt something thin slip onto my legs and opened my eyes and looked down with and gasp and blushed even more. I was kind of embarrassed at the chose of underwear, it was an red lace pantie with hearts on it.. this was so embarrassing for me then. I think Kaname thinks it's sexy – no wait I don't want to know.

"Kaname.. why, that choice?" I smirked and shrugged before grabbing the stockings, sliding it up her smooth legs till the mid-thigh and then the skirt. It was an skirt that sat tight till the mid-thigh and then leapt out in smooth waves, it had the color of red and black with some pink in it. 'My favorite colors, well not the pink but it stands good on yuuki.' I picked up the bra that Yuuki chose, because she insisted it would be that one. I then grabbed the tank top, rolling it over her chest and then the blouse.

I stood up with jelly legs and walked towards the mirror. I screamed again to see my reflexing into the mirror. Kaname stood next to me with an worried expression clearly written over his face, he looked around the room but found again nothing. "Yuuki?" I pointed for the second time this day towards my hair, only now I was down to my waist and not to my back anymore. "Kaname.. this is freaking me out!" he looked down at me and smiled lightly, "Yuuki.. it's nothing, it's just my power." My eyes widen at his statement, my jaw half dropped and I silently screamed.

I needed to lie to yuuki, I was not happy about it but if I told her about it and what the real reason would be she would freak out. I smiled slightly and looked at her reflexing into the mirror, my eyes narrowed at the sight of her body. her breasts were slightly bigger and her legs were longer and her hips.. hmm.. what an delicious hips. I licked my lips unconsciously and looked her body up and down, I was brought out of my thoughts with Yuuki. "See something you like?" I purred and appeared behind her with my arms around her waist. "I see a lot I like, and it's you." I smirked when she blushed and I nuzzled her neck, kissing slightly and biting.

I moaned and wringed out of his grip before I land again in the bed, I kissed Kaname slightly and smiled brightly before disappearing through the door that let towards the hall. I walked through the hall and to the foyer where all the others were sitting, I think. I walked towards the stairs and walked down with grace, letting my new length of her show of and my skirt fly out in the air. I spotted everybody in the foyer, I looked around the room and saw Aidou-sempai. I eyed him and saw his fangs over his lips and eyes red, I fingered the necklace Kaname gave me for my birthday and smiled. I looked again up and jumped away, looking straight in Aidou-sempai's eyes. He looked at me and walked towards me, "Aidou-sempai? What are you doing!? Don't come closer." I was kind of scared, because when his eyes were red he didn't have himself under control and didn't know what he was doing. He kept walking towards me and hissed with his mouth open, letting me see his sharp fangs. "Aidou-sempai!" I was thrown towards the wall with Aidou-sempai by my neck ready to bite me, my eyes widen at the gesture and screamed. "Hanabusa!" he was thrown backwards towards the other wall at the fair end, I looked down at my neck and saw the necklace glowing an blood red. I looked at the other end of the room and saw Aidou-sempai lying on the ground and an hole in the wall, he stood up slowly with normal eyes again.

Hanabusa looked around the room and spotted Yuuki with and amazing aura around her, Hanabusa stood in a few seconds before her and pinned her to an wall, ready to take an bite out of her delicious neck and drink her sweet blood. He didn't have himself into control, he didn't hear his name with –sempai, he could only hear the sweet blood pumping faster and faster every second. He opened his mouth wide, ready to bite into the neck. He heard his name being screamed before he was blast into the wall. He cough up blood and fell to the ground, he rolled around and stood up with realizing, he wiped the blood of his face and hand and licked it clean. He looked around the room and saw all the other nobles looking at him with shocked eyes, that were slightly red. "What the hell happened?" he asked everybody, they pointed towards Yuuki at the fair end of the other wall, by the stairs.

"you were blown away, Hanabusa." An icy voice spook from the stairs and all the nobles kneeled to their knees. "Kaname-sama." he glared at all the nobles and walked gracefully of the stairs with Seiren behind him and walked towards Yuuki. He scooted her in is arms and held her protective, he fingered with the necklace and looked around the room. "I knew this would come handy sometime, but didn't know so early." He looked at Yuuki who was still looking to Hanabusa that was standing with an broken nose. "anybody who would harm her or even touch her in any intimidate way will get blown away." Everybody looked confused to their leader and he sighed, "This necklace has my powers in it, every time that somebody touch what is mine you will get blown away." They all gulped before returning to their dorms.

I looked down at Yuuki and smiled slightly. "Is everything alright, my yuuki?" she nodded and leaned against my chest, hugging it. I sighed before lifting her up and walking bridal style towards Rima's room. She looked confused, "You need to stay with Rima for an few minutes, I need to get some business done, and I only trust Rima." she nodded and climbed out of my arms, giving me an bright smile and walked towards Rima's door.

I knocked on Rima's door and she opened it after some seconds, "Uhmm.. Kaname said I could stay here for an few minutes.. " she nodded before stepping out of the room, I gasped.. the room was beautiful, it had an chocolate color – I think because she like pocky, but it was beautiful. "You have an nice room, Rima." she smiled slightly before sitting on the bed, patting her side. I sat next to her and smiled, I wanted an conversation. "Tell me something about yourself, Rima." she smiled again and grabbed her pocky box, pointing it towards me, I took one and nibbled on it. "Well.. I am mostly quiet, and uhmm.. I am shy." I smiled and nodded. "I am shy too, you're not the only one." She smiled and nodded, before grabbing another pocky stick – this one with strawberry. "How many flavors are there?" I pointed towards the pocky. "there are not that many but I prefer Chocolate Pocky and Strawberry Pocky, but there are many other.. " I smiled before grabbing to an strawberry pocky.. Hmm.. these one is yummy. "This one is really delicious, we giggled slightly and decided to play an game.

"We should play Truth and Dare." I decided it would be an nice game and you could ask things each other. She nodded and she became first, "Truth or Dare, yuuki?" I thought about it for an moment. "Dare." She smirked and I gulped.. what kind of dare could she think about. "walk in Hanabusa's room and give him an peck on the lips." I gasped and shuddered in disgust. "Y-you want me to k-kiss him!?" she nodded and I sighed, walking towards the door – with Rima following me. I walked towards Hanabusa's room and opened the door, stepping inside and walked towards Hanabusa, as red as an tomato. I stood in front of him and kissed him fast then running out of the room with an giggling Rima behind me.

Hanabusa stood shocked into this room and his hand came back to his lips, rubbing it and smiling. He heard an throat being cleared and looked towards his cousin, that was sitting on his bed. "Yes?" he only shook his head and walked out of the room, walking towards the foyer again.

"I can't believe you made me do that!" I screamed at Rima, who was still giggling. "Now it's your turn!" her giggling came to an halt and her face paled even more, "Truth or Dare?" I smiled mischievous. "Dare." My smile even became wider and I giggled, "I Dare you to kiss Shiki-sempai full on the lips for 30 seconds." Her face paled even more, I laughed my ass off at her face and rolled onto the ground. "Haha.. you know the rules, Rima." she stood up proud and walked slowly towards the door and opened it, I followed her and together we walked towards Shiki and Takuma's room.

Rima opened the door and walked into the room, blushing as an tomato and walked towards Shiki that was talking with Takuma on his bed. "Senri?" she blushed even more and walked till she stood in front of him, he looked confused at her. "Yes, Ri—" she kissed him full on the lips, her eyes closed and blushed madly. First he was too shocked to response but soon closed his eyes and kissed her back. Yuuki pointed towards Takuma who was sitting there with an blush on his face, Takuma walked towards Yuuki and followed her outside.

"What was that all about?" Takuma whispered, Yuuki giggled. "We were playing Truth and Dare and Rima made me kiss Hanabusa so I said as an dare that she needed to kiss him 30 seconds.. but now it's more than 30 seconds." Takuma nodded and smiled, "but how did you know that they both like each other?" Yuuki gasped, "Uhmm.. I didn't know that." Takuma smiled at her and walked towards the foyer. "Takuma-sempai! Where are you going?" he just smiled and pointed to the foyer, yuuki nodded and followed.

Kaname was sitting in his office, waiting for Seiren's report. "Seiren." She appeared out of nothing and stood in front of his Victorian seat. "Yes, Kaname-sama." he looked up to her and nodded of acknowledge.

"Kaname-sama, it seems that yuuki-sama's seals are working out." I nodded at Seiren and studied the papers I had in my hands, again an stupid council paper. They were asking if I wanted to marry some pureblood for the seventh time these years. I folded the papers and wrote an answer on this, 'No.' I handed it to Seiren and she looked confused. "Give this to the Council, it's again if I want to marry some pureblood now; Shirabuki-san." She nodded and folded my hands over my chest. "Seiren." She looked again at me. "I order you to look out for Yuuki, give me updates of the seal and when she turns crazy bring her too me, for now she will go to the Day Class.. I don't want to endanger her." she bowed with an fist over her heart. "Of course, Kaname-sama." and she disappeared. I sighed and stood up, walking towards my wardrobe. I grabbed my uniform and unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall of my shoulders and draping the ground from my black shirt. I unbuckled my black slacks and stepped out of my pants, grabbing my white uniform pants and buckling my pants again. I sighed and let my hand wander through my long hair.

I walked towards my office again – shirtless. Grabbing an whine glass with water and letting three blood tablets in to it. I coughed at the taste, "Still taste like crap." I imagined to drink the sweet liquid of my sweet sister, I licked my lips and brought the glass again towards my mouth, drinking it in one gulp. I grabbed another can of water drinking it with some blood tablets till I thought my blood thirst would be away.

I walked towards Kaname's office and knocked, I didn't get something to hear and just opened the door to be greeted with an half naked Kaname, that looked like to be deep in thoughts with an glass of blood tablet. I heard him mutter something like blood tablet being crap, I looked at Kaname and thoughts for an moment before bringing my wrist towards other hand and sliding it open with my long nails. In an flash Kaname was in front of me with red eyes, I smiled innocently and he hissed. "Yuuki, why?" he brought his mouth towards my wrist and licked the cuts clean, my wounds healed immediately. I sighed and wanted to cut my wrist again to let Kaname drink from me but was stopped when I was suddenly against an wall with Kaname by my neck, breathing hard. "Why yuuki?" his voice was hoarse and thick with lust, blood lust.

I didn't even feel her coming in, I was trying to control my blood lust but I failed miserably. I smelled sweet blood and stood in front of the one that tried to cut themselves. My eyes glowed when I stood in front of.. yuuki? I gasped for breath and tried to turn away but failed. I grabbed her wrist and licked the blood till it was all away, I wanted more, I want more! I couldn't control myself and pinned her to an wall in my office, my face by her long neck, fangs out of my lip – razor sharp. I licked her skin a few times looking for an good vein. "Yuuki.. I am sorry, forgive me." I bit down harshly and felt her struggle slightly before it stilled. I bit down deeper and drank, feeling it run down my throat, the sweet honey like liquid of my dear sister. I felt her weaken into my arms and retracted my fangs out of her neck, licking my lips and her neck, healing the wound. I looked at Yuuki and she had her eyes closed, I bit my wrist and brought it to her mouth. I could feel her slowly awaken and I felt my blood being drank in big gulps, my knees buckled a little at the loss of blood. I pulled my wrist away and latched my fangs again on her neck, drinking my loss back a little till I could stand normally and didn't feel an headache.

I was crying, I could feel it. I saw all kind of memories flying over my eyes, I saw my mother, father and brother? Wait an brother.. I didn't know that, I saw how my father was killed and how my mother gave herself as an sacrifice for me, only me. I saw pictures of my brother and gasped, he looked exactly like Kaname.. only then the chibi Kaname whit cute futures. Realizing dawned on me and I smiled slightly, I wasn't alone.. Kaname was always there, Kaname and only Kaname. I felt so happy now, my brother and my lover.. first I felt disgusted but then I saw the things that I really loved my Onni-sama, that I always hugged him and that I felt safe with him. I loved him, I loved my own brother.. I can't believe it.

I laid yuuki down on my bed and slowly realizing dawned on me, I bit her.. I just bit her. this wasn't my plan I wanted to turn her as late as I could, Juuri's sacrifice was just for nothing now then, she didn't live the life that Juuri wanted to her to live, I destroyed her chance of getting loved by Humans.. staying out of the vampire world, I only made it worse. I stroked her hair and felt something pang into my heart, she would feel disgusted to lose her own virginity to her own brother.. well not real brother but I won't tell her, only if she was old enough. I stroked her hair again and saw it even lengthen more, and her body was changing. I leaned into her and kissed her lips slightly then laid next to her, shoving her into my chest and falling asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Write me if you Liked. Reviews are appreciated and adored.

**Comments:** I am sorry that I am not updating _Live of an Concubine_, my sister shut down my IMac when I was done writing it but I didn't safe it.. so I am now updating this story first because this one was already written. And I saw an review that somebody was confused, uhmm.. I don't know how you are confused but it is not an confusing story. Again I am sorry, but this is Chapter 3, I hope that _Live of an Concubine _will be out this weekend if I write when I am sick, I will need to write at night by my.. it's because I sleep at day 'cause I am sick.

Xx ShishanoSakura.


End file.
